A pathway may be used to provide a signal (e.g., voltage pulse) to an electrical component such as a transistor. A pathway may include an electrically conductive path. A pathway may include a wire, trace, transmission line, track, pad, layer, lead, metal, portion of a printed circuit board or assembly, conducting material and other material that may transfer or carry an electrical signal.
Impedance mismatches can occur between different pathways in an electrical circuit. An impedance mismatch between two pathways can result in different voltage drops along the two pathways. An impedance mismatch between two pathways can result in different RC (resistance-capacitance) delays along the two pathways.